User talk:GWPirate
Hey, welcome to PvX. See here for our guide to new users which gives hints on editing and how pvx is run. Please remember not to put tags in your userspace (the thing). Oh, and remember to use the Show Preview button below the editing window to avoid flooding - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 17:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay thanks, had no idea that did anything if i put that in my user page :P GWPirate 17:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) HELLO MR. GILD WORZ PIRATE, PLEASE READ THROUGH User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting AND ENJOY YOUR STAY ON OUR PRETTY WEBSITE. --''Chaos? -- 20:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello there pirate, it seems you have already got an account registered here under the name User:Piratee, I am assuming you don't want this account anymore. Unless you want to switch back to that account, it will be permanently banned as there may only be 1 account per per person! Thank you very much, yarrrrr ^____________# --Frosty 22:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I still love you But atm I cba with fursts on my page. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I had to fix that. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) WTB attention, im so lonely, my life sucks, etc bla bla --GWPirate 13:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there. My hero setup is very similar to yours (and the player build). So you're not lonely on one topic. PVX-RustyTheMesmer 09:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::thepirate promoted to mod-- 18:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :>:o Pirate for prezzy?--GWPirate 19:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Have some sedatives and antidepressants. Sharing is caring, and overdosing is cool. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sup OoS and OoB are both well better than SC because you don't want your rit to just be a resto bitch or its basically a 3 man backline lol. You actually want utility not 'i dont trust my monks so ill spam wep spells and hope for the best' builds. I mean its ok in some situations, but generally OoS and OoB are soooooooooo much better because they actually do something other than pretend to monk Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree, in OoS/OoB theres one slot for utility, and theres also one slot in SC. OoS mostly take Channeled or Convert and OoB almost always takes Strip Enchantment. SC takes either Rend (which pretty much equals strip ench IMO, just a bit less spike damage) or Convert (Which equals what most people take in OoS)--GWPirate 18:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::2 Slots, you don't have to run 3 weapons all the time like a girl. --Frosty 19:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Responding to comments (indenting) Hi, Pirate. I've noticed that you seem to have some trouble when you reply to comments. Instead of indenting, you're simply adding the comment on the next line. That doesn't work on wikis. Check out this page for an idea of how you can make your statements more clear and indented. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:27, 8 June 2010 :Yeah Yeah i know--GWPirate 14:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Comments Please, we have policies for a reason. Breaches such as this are simply not acceptable on PvX. --''Short'' 16:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Like the policy about personal attacks? I see all the people (even the admins) live up to it!--GWPirate 16:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::They say that a lot, but please do point out a severe case of this that has been ignored? ::Also, retarded defense =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::If you actually knew what i was referring to then you couldve been constructive in this conversation :<.--GWPirate 17:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::What you said doesn't become smarter even if you deleted something incredibly autistic. Your statement doesn't get any better. --17:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please sign your comment using four squigglys.--GWPirate 17:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::derp, you should know by now I'm the only one that gets away with deleting whole sections :> Brandnew 18:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Can you please delete it then :>? If you dont, we will lose from kameroen.--GWPirate 18:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::#Is the section filled with autism? ::::::::#We already placed for 1/8th finals, so who gives a shit whether we lose to Cameroon or not? --Brandnew 18:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well boohoo, I added one tilde too much. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) digger Nick you are one, you fucking shitter. --Frosty 18:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AMgrinshpon%2FEpic&diff=1088301&oldid=1076754 ^_______________^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually i was serious, Rodgorts is way too much energy for that noob build--GWPirate 20:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: lol Fire Storm over Rodgort's. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You are pretty shit at the game tbh. --''Short'' 18:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh all of you guys are too easy--GWPirate 18:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::More like trying to hide that small portion left of your dignity. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::>Dignity??? Oh the thing i left at your mom--GWPirate 18:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That was a pathetic excuse of a comeback. If you were smart (HURR DURR YM jokes) you would have questions why I would have said such a thing and managed to slightly troll me by calling me out. But no, you did some bad joke about prematurely ejaculating on my mom after 1 minute of pleasure. Shame on you and your shittiness. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::No wait thats dick, nvm.--GWPirate 19:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh you naughty! --GWPirate 19:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Easy to troll? Autism doesn't get covered up by saying you were trolling. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :rwarawrawrsl--GWPirate 20:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I love how bad you are. -Short :::As in badass :D?! --GWPirate 20:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::how old are you? ^^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::15. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::thousand. fifteen thousand.--GWPirate 20:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No, just fifteen. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::forty two derp derp herp di didi daaaa --GWPirate 21:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I talk in a very posh way and like dicks. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Same.--GWPirate 21:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: In the words of the wise man himself "I suck a mean dick." Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Im wise?--GWPirate 09:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::ye i shuld totally type like this kk! im just so full of myself that i use shift and dots and all that fucking shit to separate myself from all u niggers ahahaha. suq nigger can't compare because u'll never get either one before prom night wif ur mom ahhhahahaaa. then after ur mom fucks ur ass with a strap on mr flax finally knows that dick is all the real deal because ur mommys pussy is sloppy and infected lolol --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, you're so right, and it made me chuckle. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) (Reset Indent) Hell nah, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking Ned, or perhaps my sexually liberal pal Chaos here. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Fine I'll prove i have class too. * Get out your drink of choice. * open 3 tabs on your favorite browser. * Open this in the first tab. http://www.rainymood.com/ * This link in the second tab. http://www.endlessyoutube.com/watch?v=HMnrl0tmd3k * Last but not least, this is on your final tab. http://www.endlessyoutube.com/watch?v=omDbvPOJgaQ --GWPirate 17:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ye that was totally your idea. Red wine, I'd say, just because it suits this whole fireplace-thing. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I sent it to you before, so no wonder you have seen it before --GWPirate 17:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I never watched it. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nor did I.--GWPirate 18:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :I put that on my userpage a while ago :< --''Short'' 10:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Did not realise that, i got it from some forum, i guess this is old in here then--GWPirate 12:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) nigger--Oskar 12:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ook van jou.--GWPirate 11:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Testing Testing 1... 2... 3... --GWPirate 10:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fail. Abort, Retry--Pirate Yarr 10:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Succes!--Pirate 10:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi you suck-- 01:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) why do you have to say dumb shit so much? you make me look unautistic and thats saying something.--Oskar 17:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Right You're bad at the game Don't poorly rate amazing builds. Death nova + putrid bile are shittons of armor ignoring AoE damage. 300+ armor ignoring AoE damage every 2s from heroes is pump. On top of that you have AP spiker calling (YMLD + EVAS + FH! is massive fucking damage). Stop poorly rating incredibly efficient meta builds b/c you're a shitter. Kthx --TahiriVeila 00:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :lol--Relyk not@Wikia 02:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :hes a bad troll and somebody needs to perma him--Oskar 20:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::<3333333 ::Delicious teaaaaars, deliiiicioouuuuuussssssssssssss--Pirate 20:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't kid guys. Pirate really is the best Guild Wars player ever. I mean, what would a Warrior be without a Major Air Rune? :Finally some recognition!--Pirate 18:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) You're Retarded. Why are your reverting stuff when you know that PvX@Wikia is dead? --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:25, November 26 2010 (UTC) :Why are you still active on a "dead" site then? 22:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Making sure it stays dead, tbh. Keeping two PvX's would be bad for the GW community, so I'm doing what little I can to help prevent that. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 22:25, November 26 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry i mix them up all the time >_<--Pirate 09:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :edit